X.U.
|artist = SawanoHiroyukinZk |released = May 20, 2015 |price = ￥ 1,350 (Regular Edition) ￥ 1,620 (Limited Edition) |publisher = DefSTAR RECORDS |composer = Hiroyuki Sawano |arrangement = Hiroyuki Sawano}} X.U. is the opening theme for the Seraph of the End anime adaptation, starting from Episode 2. It is performed by SawanoHiroyukinZk:Gemie. Track List #X.U. #scaPEGoat #INSANITY LOVE #X.U. (TV size) #scaPEGoat (TV size) #X.U. (instrumental) #scaPEGoat (instrumental) Lyrics TV Size X.U. (TV size)= |-| scaPEGoat (TV size)= - Rōmaji = Najimeta shiro Torikago sumi Kodoueta tsubomi mo Okizarigoe Kurameta Kioku no kage I need your blood You read love Tonaeru Agaku RED LIGHT Kagi waketa ne On to Kojiaketa Reason ga Tada heikou ni narabu Come on break it down for me A river will flow KEY ga nai "hoshii" demo Rigai naru suzu Zangesae kawaita Yon hyoushi ga Kanadeta ito wo tadoru Komorebi no Aka ga Sawagu - English = A city grown accustomed to / the corner of a birdcage / frozen buds as well A voice deserted / shadows from memories gone dark I need your blood You really love to writhe: A struggling Red Line The models I’ve pushed my way through And rhythms I’ve pried open Simply line up in parallel. Come and break it down for me I’ll lead the way on home. Not even the most listless stars will grant wishes But for those played forth by pollution parched for penitence A grave bathed in light through the trees will stir. }} Full Size X.U.= |-| scaPEGoat= - Rōmaji = Najimeta shiro Torikago sumi Kodoueta tsubomi mo Okizarigoe Kurameta Kioku no kage I need your blood You read love Tonaeru Agaku RED LIGHT Kagi waketa ne On to Kojiaketa Reason ga Tada heikou ni narabu Zai・On LIVE&shi&I Giji SIDE HEAVEN Kiri ga nai "hoshi" demo Rigai naru suzu Zangesae kawaita Yon hyoushi ga Kanadeta zure wo tadoru Komorebi no Aka ga Sawagu I must be sacrificed So can I help you all? I'll be a scapegoat if I can My resolution failed And all who died Light of day still hurts me You so need to know You don't need to go You're waiting right here A way for me to make it back Some way I won't need to attack Everything has gone so wrong Come on break it down for me! A river will flow You are not my enemy I'll let you prove me wrong You can trust me when I say It won't be long We're gonna see the end of night Don't forsake me now We haven't got the time The fallen angels I run with all know It's our fear that makes us all human after all Torn old sepia photographs show Our fragile little world Must reject it, respond to the Calling, screaming inside of my soul It's my fear of loving what's Dearest to us all Sun is fading It will set forever Are you still my family? A river will flow You are not my enemy I'll let you prove me wrong You can trust me when I say It won't be long We're gonna see the end of night Come on break it down for me A river will flow KEY ga nai "hoshii" demo Rigai naru suzu Zangesae kawaita Yon hyoushi ga Kanadeta ito wo tadoru Komorebi no Aka ga Sawagu The fallen angels I run with all know It's our fear that makes us all human after all Torn old sepia photographs show Our fragile little world Must reject it, respond to the Calling, screaming inside of my soul It's my fear of loving what's Dearest to us all Sun is fading It will set forever - English = }} =Video= X.U. (TV size)= |-| scaPEGoat (TV size) = References Category:Music Category:Anime